pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Lady of Faded Light
Raiment= |-| Armor=placeholder Abea Lente, Lady of Faded Light. Abea Lente, the Undeniable. Goddess of twilight, truth-seeking, and possession, and the last deity of a long gone pantheon. An ancient people believed that truth is a gray subject lying on the border between day and night. It doesn't show itself in the light of day, and night is far too dark to search. It is something to be earned through observation, dedication, and sometimes, by forcing the other person's hand. Appearance The Lady has two appearances. Her Raiment Forme is her form that she takes while in public when interacting with humans. She appears to be a beautiful lady in her 30s with dark, black hair. Her preferred state of dress are Japanese kimonos. Her Armor Forme is a frightening forme that the Lady takes when she is fighting herself. Her black hair conceals her face, save for the praying mantis mask she wears. Personality Abea Lente is a goddess of truth-''seeking'', and not of truth itself. Naturally, she doesn't know everything, but what's unusual for a deity is that she doesn't pretend to be omniscient. Although typically amoral, she has been known to play favorites or hold a grudge, usually over seemingly petty interactions. Her attendants insist on strict guidelines when interacting with her, such as keeping eyes lowered until she allows one to look, or to face her even while backing out of her personal chamber. She herself actually doesn't care, but she finds their groveling and fussing about amusing, so she never told them to stop. She enjoys compliments, although flattery can annoy her when taken too far, as it is a form of untruth. There are a few quirks to keep in mind while speaking with her. She often begins an audience with her hair draped over her eyes. Once she brushes them back and makes eye contact with her guests, they should take care not to avert their eyes, for it will be taken as an insult towards her beauty. Deceiving her or turning invisible in her presence also angers her, and fleeing from her is nothing short of a berserk button. She would much rather someone point their weapons and shout at her, even though that still tends to irritate her. Abilities The Lady of Faded Light possesses many traits one might expect of a goddess, including incredible charisma, eternal youth, immunity to disease, a healing touch, mental control over doors in her temples, and a protective blessing for travelers and followers. She also has several abilities of her own. The first thing most people notice is the overwhelming pressure she exudes. Experienced combatants feel the urge to draw their weapons, ready multiple spells, and/or prepare to shift into their most dangerous forms. Falling victim to this instinct unfortunately creates a bad first impression. The pressure itself is not dangerous, but makes it harder to hold a poker face or focus on non-combat thoughts. As patron deity of truth-seekers, Abea Lente is supernaturally perceptive to slight movements and strong emotions. Lying to her requires both perfect control of body language and a detached mindset. Such defenses would be rendered moot if she were to directly possess the liar's body, as this rare occurrence allows for mind-reading and dominance over the body itself. Possession sheds Abea Lente's clothes, although her rarely-seen armor covers her before she reappears. While possessing (a preferably young female), she fights with her own skills and weapons, a pair of double-edged curved swords. In addition, she seems to ignore her host's muscular and skeletal structure, weaving in and out with miraculous grace. She has a habit of using a reverse-grip, favoring "reaping" strikes with the inside edge of her swords. Even when using a normal grip, the blades curve outward, continuing the sickle or kukri-like attacks. A rumor persists that she can be killed while possessing a host, but that is far easier said than done, and it is possible another condition must be cleared before she can die. Perhaps her most frightening power is her command over a legion of insectoid spirits. Like her, they can possess living creatures, but some possess inanimate objects with limbs, such as skeletons or puppets. Non-living shells move more clumsily, but controlling them is easier than bending a host's will. Although she calls them her "children" and they are her most loyal subjects, they are rarely seen around her. That is because each has the innate ability to dim a room or area; several of them in one place would plunge it into pitch darkness. She mostly summons them in times of war, or when she complains about a chamber's brightness. Spirits come in two variants: "Larval" and "Mantis." Larval spirits are numerous, and look like translucent outlines of giant larvae. They force their hosts to act like zombies, shutting off pain receptors and greatly boosting adrenaline production, trotting with shambling movements that nevertheless can reach good speeds. They unintentionally enact a scare tactic when they release injured hosts: enemies can hear their comrades' dying moans, whom they maimed with their own hands. Mantis spirits are actual warriors, although they only resemble the upper halves of translucent mantises when in spirit form. When possessing, they fight as if on puppet strings, oddly fluid and yet eerily stiff. Physically impossible moves include "zombie rising" (pulling oneself up with only the feet on the ground) and gliding descents after jumping. Category:Characters